


The Pleasant Side Of Serving The Prince

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [15]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ancel Is Almost As Materialistic As In Love, Fashion Talk, M/M, They are safe and happy, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Ancel felt like, now they had the opportunity to be as fancy as they, or more precisely he, wanted to be.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 15, Prompt: Vulnerable/Strong)





	The Pleasant Side Of Serving The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vague counterpart of my other fic, The Dangerous Side Of Serving The Prince. Both feature local soft boi, Berenger. Short but heartfelt (or at least I hope so).
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

"We are fucking rich." Berenger was woken by something heavy and cold thrown at his naked chest. It was one of those morning he let himself sleep until mid-morning. Pale light poured into the room, sky grey, the air humid with rain soon to be fallen. It promised a warm and cozy day, only slow and calm actions to be taken.

Except Ancel, of course. The red-headed devil was standing at the end of the bed, dressed for ridding, a ridiculous, oversized fur coat on his shoulders, like a way too confident hunter.

The statement, about them being rich was correct. King Laurent of Vere gave him back the land his uncle took away, alongside with his tasks which also payed well. They were indeed rich, although he failed to see why that was so important in the morning.

He brushed his hair out of his face and blindly took hold of the metallic something that got thrown onto him. It was his bracelet of rank and his signet ring. He looked up at Ancel, puzzled.

"Those are," he pointed at his jewelry, "awful. Your shirts are older than the kingdom of Vere." He was being dramatic, mused Berenger, finding it adorable. "And your coats?" he sounded almost offended. When Ancel shivered Berenger laughed, rich and joyous. "Those are worse than what the Regent would have done to us." Ancel was able to say those things without breaking. He was a good actor indeed.

Berenger, himself, was grateful he had to play trick games no more, that he was safe and secure with Ancel, that he could do his jobs in peace, that he could be useful without being weak and vulnerable, exposed to every twitch of the Regent's.

"You might be able to convince me I need new coats," he said hardly recognizing the playfulness in his own voice. Ancel smirked wickedly. He pushed the fur coat off his shoulders and climbed on the bed, straddling Berenger's lap.

"I'm very-" he starting caressing his lover's abdomen, getting lower and lower, "persuasive." Berenger, breath caught for moment, laughed breathy and happy.

"Or." He pushed himself on his elbows to be able to look Ancel in the eyes. "You could read something to me." He tried for his most charming smile, hoping he had one. Ancel rolled his eyes, but did no outright refuse his proposition.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
